I wanna Rock
by Morgana Black
Summary: Último ano de Tonks em Hogwarts. Tudo o que ela quer é uma despedida em grande estilo...Músicas: Cyndi Lauper Girls Just Wanna Have Fun e Twisted Sister I Wanna Rock


_**I Wanna Rock**_

_**25 de Dezembro de 1990.**_

Natal. A sala Comunal da Grifinória estava praticamente vazia. Apenas uma adolescente de dezessete anos estava ali, com uma expressão maravilhada no rosto, enquanto terminava de abrir os seus presentes. Do seu amigo Carlinhos, ela ganhara uma camiseta das Esquisitonas. Era uma banda bruxa nova, mas Tonks já era viciada no som Mágico dela. Tinha mais alguns presentes, de colegas de classe, mas esses não eram tão importantes. Dos presentes que recebeu de seus parentes trouxas, ela deu uma olhada desinteressada, afinal, receber blusinhas com gatinhos e coisinhas fofas definitivamente não combinava com ela.

O último era o que ela estava mais curiosa e ansiosa para abrir. Era uma caixa média, embrulhada com papel colorido. _"Coitada das corujas que trouxeram isso. Devem estar acabadas"_. Ela rasgou o papel e um sorriso enorme se espalhou em seu rosto: Uma vitrola.

Bem, aquela era uma vitrola trouxa que ela vinha namorando a tempos, mas nunca tinha dinheiro o suficiente para comprar. Mas como ela iria fazer aquilo funcionar em Hogwarts? Afinal, ali não funcionava eletricidade. No entanto, assim que abriu a tampa do aparelho, ele automaticamente começou a tocar.

"_Mamãe, pensa em tudo mesmo"_

Quando Carlinhos, com uma cara tão estranha quanto a de um amasso mal-humorado vestindo um dos famosos suéteres Weasley com um enorme "C" nas costas, chegou na sala Comunal, viu uma Tonks de cabelos rosa-chiclete dançando encima do tapete e fazendo uns passos no mínimo bizarros.

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you're gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

E o pior de tudo: ela estava cantando. O ruivo teve de rir diante da cena. A garota saltitava e cantava, acompanhando a voz um tanto aguda da cantora e com a mão fechada em frente a boca, como se estivesse segurando um microfone. Mas o ruivo ficou curioso, afinal, vindo de uma família inteiramente bruxa, ele não conhecia muito bem aquele artefato trouxa.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells what you're gonna do with your life_

_Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one_

_But girls they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have.._

-Tonks! – Carlinhos chamou, sentando-se numa poltrona.

Ela continuou dançando, de olhos fechados, totalmente distraída.

-Toooooonks! –Ele gritou, assustando a garota.

-Uh, Carlinhos, foi mal, nem tinha te visto aí. – Ela se jogou nos braços do amigo, o sufocando num abraço forte. – Feliz Natal, cara!

-Pra você também, Tonks! – E olhou com curiosidade para o presente de Tonks sobre o tapete. – Que treco é esse?

-Ah, é uma vitrola trouxa, mas mamãe enfeitiçou ela pra tocar sem eletricidade. –disse com olhos brilhantes, voltando a se sentar no tapete. O rapaz a acompanhou. Carlinhos pegou uma coisa fina e achatada, de cor preta e com um pequeno furo no meio.

-Hm... e isso aqui? – Ele apontou pro disco, com um olhar confuso.

-Ah, isso é muito maneiro, Carlinhos. – Ela falou, puxando uma caixa com mais daquelas coisas pretas. – São vinis.

A música continuava tocando, e Carlinhos mal podia ouvi-la.

_That's all they really want_

_Some fun_

_When the working day is done_

_Oh girls... they wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have fun_

-Vilis? – Indagou, com a expressão mais confusa do que antes. – Que nome esquisito!

Tonks abaixou um pouco o som estridente, e suspirou.

-Vinis, Carlinhos. Você pega isso aqui – E apontou o disco. –E coloca no aparelho. Daí começa a tocar música. Vi isso no último verão quando fui visitar uns primos por parte do meu pai. Você sabe, eles são trouxas. É realmente chato passar as férias lá, mas um dos meus primos mais velhos me mostrou isso aqui e achei muito irado!

_Wanna have fun_

_Girls wanna have..._

Carlinhos estava achando aquilo tudo muito absurdo. Por que ela estava tão encantada com aquele objeto trouxa? Bruxos também tinham os seus meios de tocar música e era muito mais prático do que aquilo: era só pedir que o aparelho tocava o que se tinha vontade de ouvir.

-Tá, pode até ser legal isso, mas porque você ficou tão empolgada? É só um aparelho esquisito. Ainda prefiro o método bruxo.

-Ai, Carlinhos, como você é chato. – Ela torceu o nariz. – Garanto que o seu pai iria adorar isso aqui. – Mas vendo a cara emburrada do ruivo, ela mudou de assunto. – Mas o legal, é que a minha mãe mandou uns discos trouxas pra mim também.

Ela remexeu no embrulho que estava sobre o tapete e tirou uma embalagem. Tinha uma garota com um cabelo super estranho e todo colorido, parecendo que ela própria tinha o cortado em casa. Tonks olhava com admiração para a garota da capa e seus olhos brilhavam daquele jeito maroto, que só ela conseguia ter.

-Essa aqui é a Cyndi Lauper. – E apontou para a capa do disco da garota de cabelo esquisito.- Não é maneiro o cabelo dela? Vi um videoclipe dela na televisão da casa dos meus primos e adorei.

O ruivo estava exasperado. Videoclipe... Televisão... Aparelhos trouxas... Será que Tonks não podia falar na mesma língua que ele?

-Tá, tá, já entendi que você não gostou...-Ela pareceu aborrecida.

Tentando reparar o que fez, Carlinhos pegou a capa do disco e tentou mostrar algum interesse nele. Não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada.

-Você acha maneiro _esse_ cabelo? – Agora ele já tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. – Agora sei por que você usa esses cabelos esquisitos.

Ela mostrou a língua e deu um tapa no braço dele. _"Idiota!"_

_They just wanna... (girls)_

_They just wanna... (girls just wanna have fun)_

_They just wanna have fun..._

_**19 de Maio de 1991.**_

A masmorra estava no mais absoluto silêncio. Bem, não tão silenciosa assim quanto o Profº Snape gostaria. No fundo da sala, dois alunos soltavam risadinhas discretas, por detrás de seu caldeirão fumegante.

Uma aula dupla com a detestável turma da Grifinória era sempre odiosa, mas aquela em especial era a pior de todas. _"Graças a Merlin que é o último ano desses insuportáveis"_. Qual o motivo do Professor de Poções detestar aquela turma mais do que o normal? Pelo simples fato de ter...

-Tonks e Weasley! –Snape vociferou, aproximando-se do fundo da sala, lançando o seu olhar mais maligno. – O que pensam que estão fazendo?

O resto da classe prendeu a respiração e tentou a todo custo evitar olhar para o Professor. Alguns mais ousados soltaram risadas abafadas, enquanto viam o caldeirão daquela dupla derreter, e o cabelo da garota ficar tão vermelho quanto o de seu amigo. Não, não... O cabelo da garota não ficou vermelho por causa da poção que desandara. O fato é que Tonks era uma metamorfoga. E uma metamorfoga muito desastrada por sinal.

Agora some uma metamorfoga desastrada, mais um caldeirão derretido, mais um Snape irritado numa aula com a Grifinória. Isso tudo só pode dar em resultados catastróficos.

-Pô Professor, foi mal... – Ela tentou justificar, lançando um olhar súplice à Carlinhos, que fazia dupla com ela. – Eu acabei acrescentando um _pouquinho _mais de Cardo do que o necessário. Mas foi só um pouquinho...

Snape encarou a garota com aquele olhar frio que fazia hipogrifos miarem feito gatinhos.

-Vindo de você, eu não poderia esperar boa coisa. – Ele desdenhou, com um sorrisinho cínico no canto dos lábios. – Não sei como conseguiu passar nos NOM's comigo... Imagino que o sangue trouxa nas suas veias seja tão ruim que acabou afetando o seu cérebro.

E nisso voltou para a sua mesa, com as vestes negras se agitando às suas costas.

Tonks corou. Tentou se manter calma e limpar a sujeira feita na sala, mas o olhar debochado de Snape sobre ela e Carlinhos não estava ajudando muito. Logo, as risadinhas eram um pouco mais altas. Até o próprio Carlinhos ria da situação. O fato é que conforme Tonks ficava mais nervosa, o seu cabelo mudava de cor rapidamente. Vermelho. Roxo. Azul. Verde...

Mas por alguma gentil e generosa força do acaso, o sinal tocara naquela hora. Tonks deu graças aos céus por sair daquele lugar. Já estava pensando nas azarações mais fortes e dolorosas que conhecia para lançar nas fuças daquele morcego gigante. Enfiou as coisas rapidamente dentro da mochila, e já estava saindo apressadamente da masmorra.

-Senhorita Tonks!

"_O que esse maldito ainda quer comigo?"_

-Sim, professor... – Murmurou, tentando se manter calma. Afinal, o seu cabelo ainda a denunciava.

-Se eu fosse você não pensaria em me azarar. – Ela olhou surpresa pra ele. – Eu sei me defender muito bem.

-Bem, professor, se era só isso que o Senhor queria me dizer, eu já estou de saída. Não posso me atrasar para a próxima aula.

Sim, finalmente Tonks estava alcançando a porta. Seu coração já estava até mais leve.

-Ah, e só mais uma coisa, Senhorita Tonks. – Snape estava em pé, perto da porta. – Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela sua ousadia! – E bateu a porta na cara da garota.

Tonks bufou. Saiu andando a passos duros dali, indo em direção à classe de História da Magia. Sorte que ela tinha aquela aula depois de Poções. O Profº Binns ficava tão alheio à classe em si, que nem notou o atraso da aluna.

Entrou na sala sem nem pedir desculpas ao professor. Estava tão irritada com o que tinha acontecido na última aula, que seu nervosismo fez com que ela tropeçasse e quase se esborrachasse no chão.

-O que foi, Tonks, o morcegão andou implicando com você? – Carlinhos perguntou baixinho, enquanto a garota se sentava ao seu lado.

-Carlinhos, o morcegão _sempre _implica comigo. – Ela falou, tirando pena e pergaminho da mochila. –Ele deve pensar que é extremamente divertido eu ser uma bastarda da família Black.

-Relaxa, Tonks, logo logo isso acaba. – Carlinhos sorriu marotamente. – Já está acabando o ano letivo. Aliás, precisamos saber o que fazer para a nossa "despedida". Você não vai embora de Hogwarts sem fazer uma saída estilosa, vai?

Tonks retribuiu o sorriso. Ah, sim, claro que ela iria fazer uma despedida em grande estilo. Um bota fora digno de uma Grifinória. Ou digno de alguém que não tem um pingo de juízo na cabeça se você achar melhor.

-Ah, meu caro Carlinhos, claro que _nós_ iremos fazer uma despedida estilosa. – Ela falou, com os olhos brilhando.

Carlinhos arregalou os olhos. Quando Tonks sorria daquele jeito e tinha aquele brilho no olhar, podia ter certeza: ela vai aprontar!

_**15 de Junho de 1991.**_

Apesar do horário adiantado, dois alunos ainda permaneciam acordados na aconchegante sala comunal da Grifinória. Carlinhos e Tonks estavam sentados em um sofá fofo e mal notaram que não estavam sozinhos. Os dois conversavam aos cochichos e de vez em quando soltavam risadinhas abafadas. Tudo isso para não chamar a atenção de ninguém e não levarem uma bronca da diretora da casa, a Profª Minerva McGonagall.

-Tonks, você é completamente louca, garota! – Carlinhos falou divertido, mas tendo uma nota de repreensão em sua voz.

-Não, Carlinhos, é sério... – Ela se empertigou, mas tinha um pé inquieto batendo no chão. – Imagina só como não seria? Aquele chato do Snape ainda quer dar aula pra gente mesmo que a gente já tenha feito os exames. Isso não vai afetar em nada as nossas notas e afinal de contas... – Ela ergueu o dedo e o girou no ar, com expressão professoral. – Nós não estaremos fazendo nada demais.

Naquele momento, dois primeiranistas adentraram e estacaram ao verem dois alunos ali. Principalmente por serem alunos mais velhos e um deles ser Monitor. Os primeiranistas que por um acaso eram irmãos do Monitor e que por um acaso maior ainda se chamavam Fred e George, se aproximaram sorrateiramente do sofá em que Carlinhos e Tonks estavam confabulando.

-...então, Carlinhos, nós só precisamos dar um jeito de deixar o caminho livre.

-Ora, ora, se não é o nosso querido irmão Carlinhos e a sua estimada amiga Nymphadora. – Fred disse.

Carlinhos e Tonks tomaram um belo de um susto. Achavam que ninguém estivesse acordado àquela hora. Se bem que os gêmeos eram tão incontroláveis quanto Pirraça, o poltergeist da escola, que não era novidade nenhuma o passeio noturno dos dois pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

-O que os dois estão fazendo aqui _sozinhos? _–George indagou, com um sorrisinho malicioso. – Será que ela vai ser a nossa nova cunhada, Fred?

A primeira reação de Tonks ao ver os gêmeos ali foi surpresa, sendo substituída por raiva _"Nymphadora? Ninguém merece" _e logo em seguida por divertimento, principalmente por ver Carlinhos, um rapaz com aquele tamanho todo corar só por causa de uma brincadeira de criança.

-Eu? Namorada do Carlinhos? – Tonks falou, com uma voz afetada. – Vocês acham mesmo? –Suspirou e piscou os olhinhos várias vezes. – Oh Carlinhos, querido, você acha mesmo que eu tenho chances com você?

Os dois amigos se encararam por um momento, muito sérios, mas logo em seguida estavam rolando de rir.

Por um bom tempo praticamente toda a Hogwarts achou que eles dois estivessem juntos. Bem, juntos eles sempre estavam, principalmente porque Carlinhos sempre estava dando um suporte pra Tonks quando ela resolvia aprontar das suas. Mas não juntos como namorados. Tonks era moleca demais, engraçada demais, amiga demais... Definitivamente não rolaria nada entre os dois!

E eles formavam uma dupla e tanto: uma metamorfoga com espírito maroto (e põe maroto nisso) e um monitor com um gosto duvidoso para animais, sendo que sempre que podia, vivia na cabana do Hagrid.

Depois de se recuperaram do ataque de risos, Carlinhos encarou os dois irmãos com seriedade, parecendo até mesmo assustador. (E nisso o seu tamanho colaborava)

-E o que os dois mocinhos estão fazendo fora da cama a essa hora? – Carlinhos se levantou, encurralando os dois perto da lareira.

-Ih, Fred, eu acho que o Monitor aqui vai dar uma detenção pra gente. – George ironizou, cutucando o seu gêmeo.

-Detenção? – Carlinhos ficou pensativo. –Não, eu acho que não...

-Você vai mandar uma coruja pra mamãe? – Fred perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

-Hmm...até que não é uma má idéia, mas o máximo que aconteceria era vocês receberem um berrador no café da manhã...

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, parecendo confusos. Tonks estava mais confusa ainda, observando tudo do sofá onde estava sentada.

-E o que você vai fazer Carlinhos? – Os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Carlinhos sorriu e indicou o sofá para que os dois se sentassem.

-Eu acho, Tonks, que já temos a solução para o nosso problema.

-Você não está querendo colocar esses dois no meio da nossa _surpresa_, está? – Tonks indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Mesmo que Tonks e Carlinhos não quisessem colocar os gêmeos no meio do seu plano, já não podiam voltar atrás. A palavra _surpresa _já foi o suficiente para inflamar a curiosidade dos dois. Mas Carlinhos estava convicto de sua decisão e lançou um olhar misterioso para a amiga.

-Minha cara Tonks, aqui nós temos as mentes mais astutas e transgressoras de toda Hogwarts. – O ruivo mais velho sorriu marotamente. –O nosso bota fora vai entrar pra história.

_**29 de Junho de 1991.**_

-É hoje, é hoje, é hoje – Tonks cantarolava animadamente.

-Tonks, quer parar com isso? – Carlinhos retrucou, mas com uma nota de divertimento. –Parece até a Celestina Werbeck cantando, credo!

A garota fez uma careta de desgosto e voltou a se concentrar no seu café da manhã. Mas vez ou outra, ela lançava um olhar rápido em direção a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore conversava tranqüilamente com a Profª Sprout e a Madame Hoot. A maioria do corpo docente parecia alegre e despreocupado, afinal, os exames já estavam chegado ao fim e faltava muito pouco para o final do ano letivo. O único que parecia indiferente à isso era o Mestre de Poções. Para variar um pouco, o Profº Snape estava com a habitual carranca, calado, enquanto o Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Um homenzinho rechonchudo e desengonçado – tentava puxar assunto.

-Bom dia, Tonks. – Duas cabeças ruivas idênticas entraram no campo de visão da metamorfoga.

-E aí, tudo beleza? – Ela perguntou, com um olhar cheio de significado.

Os dois ergueram os polegares, fazendo um sinal de positivo, com um sorriso tão maroto, que chagava a ser amedrontador. Sentaram-se em frente a Tonks e se inclinaram para a frente, para poderem falar mais reservadamente. Como a mesa da Grifinória estava na habitual animação de sempre, ninguém deu bola para eles.

-Vocês já sabem o que tem de fazer, não sabem? – Tonks perguntou num sussurro, enquanto dava um cutucão em Carlinhos, que conversava com uma loirinha do quinto ano. – Carlinhos, deixe isso pra depois. Mais tarde você vai ter tempo pra namorar...

O rapaz olhou enviesado para a amiga, mas logo mudou a expressão, ao ver os gêmeos com olhares ansiosos para ele.

-Nós já combinamos tudo, certo? – Carlinhos falou. – Tudo tem que sair no horário certo. Nem um minuto a mais e nem um minuto a menos, entenderam?

-Sim, chefe! –Os dois responderam, batendo continência.

-A gente já sabe o que tem que fazer, mas o que _vocês _vão fazer? –Fred perguntou. – A gente nem vai poder estar lá pra ver.

-Isso é injusto! – o outro gêmeo completou.

-Garotos, pensem comigo. –A garota falou em um tom solene – Vocês estarão participando da nossa despedida. Vocês de certa forma vão fazer parte disso e os méritos vão ser de vocês também. E, além disso, a escola será só de vocês – deu uma piscada cúmplice para os dois. – E a nossa parte nós vamos executar agora mesmo.

Tonks se ergueu de um pulo e puxou Carlinhos pela gravata. – Vamo logo, ruivo, que a gente tem que agir logo. Daqui a pouco o morcegão vai pra sala e ai ferrou tudo.

Ela fez uma respeitosa reverência para os gêmeos. – Valeu, rapazes!

A turma do sétimo ano da Grifinória já estava entrando na classe de Poções, quando Tonks e Carlinhos chegaram andando de um jeito estranho, praticamente grudados.

Snape estava parado na porta da sala, seus olhos frios analisando todos os alunos que passavam por ele. Quando Tonks passou pelo Professor, esboçou um sorriso meigo, com uma cara inocente. Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo desconfiado. A metamorfoga que sempre usava cabelos ridiculamente coloridos e extravagantes, hoje tinha mechas castanhas, ondulando por suas costas e brilhantes olhos azuis. Realmente parecia uma garota calma e meiga e não um desastre ambulante, como o Professor costumava chamá-la.

Como sempre ocorria, a dupla sentou-se no fundo da sala, anormalmente quietos.

-Agora, vocês devem recolher suas poções de êxtase que foram feitas nos seus N.I.E.M.s que estão armazenadas no armário do fundo da sala. – Snape falou, sentando-se em sua escrivaninha. – Vocês deverão acrescentar o último ingrediente e terminá-la agora. Logo depois vocês irão testá-la.

Os alunos, um a um foram se levantando e recolhendo suas poções. Carlinhos foi até o fundo da sala e recolheu a que preparou juntamente com Tonks, justamente pra não correr o risco dela tropeçar em algo e arruinar tudo.

Na masmorra, o silêncio reinou de maneira sobrenatural. O único som que era ouvido, era a movimentação dos alunos remexendo em seus caldeirões e o murmúrio dos adolescentes trocando instruções entre si. Os minutos se arrastavam e a detestável aula de poções parecia demorar mais do que nunca. Tonks estava impaciente. Tinha a impressão que a aula estava demorando a passar, justamente por ser a última que teria com o adorável Profº Snape. A cada cinco minutos dava uma olhada ansiosa no relógio.

-Calma, Tonks, falta pouco. – Carlinhos sussurrou, enquanto terminava de engarrafar a sua poção.

Mal o ruivo tinha dito isso, todos na classe se sobressaltaram, inclusive o próprio professor que estava analisando a poção de uma aluna da Corvinal, que também tinha aula com a Grifinória. Era um estrondo alto, como se fogos de artifício estivessem estourando no corredor frio. Pela porta aberta da masmorra, puderam ver alguma coisa brilhante passar rapidamente zunindo pelo corredor. Foi tudo tão rápido que mal puderam ver o que era.

Snape, contrariado, foi averiguar o que era.

Tonks e Carlinhos trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

Mal Snape havia saído da sala, ouviram a voz odiosa de Pirraça gritando a plenos pulmões, apesar de não estar muito certa se o portergeist possui pulmões:

-Sevie-Seboso! Sevie-Seboso! Sevie-Seboso!

Os alunos riram discretamente. Agora era a deixa que Carlinhos e Tonks precisavam.

Desfazendo o feitiço de desilusão que havia usado em sua vitrola, Tonks rapidamente deixou um som alto e agitado encher as paredes frias das masmorras. Todos os alunos se sobressaltaram.

_I wanna rock, ROCK_

_I want to rock, YEH_

_I wanna rock, ROCK_

Ninguém estava entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo. O que a doida da Tonks estava aprontando? Mas independente dos motivos, todos estavam achando a situação divertidíssima.

-Meus caros colegas de classe – Ela falou, estando na frente da classe e subindo na mesa de Snape – Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer a vocês: DIVIRTAM-SE!

E sabe-se lá Merlin de onde, surgiram garrafas de Cerveja amanteigada e outros petiscos feitos gentilmente pelos elfos domésticos da escola. (tudo isso arranjado pelos gêmeos). Todos estavam abismados, sem saber se deveriam cair de boca nas iguarias, ou permanecer em seus lugares, afinal, ainda estavam nas aulas de poções e nas masmorras do temido profº Snape.

Mas a hesitação durou apenas alguns poucos segundos. Logo todos estavam rindo e se divertindo, ao som da contagiante música que tocava.

_Turn it down you say,_

_Well all i gotta say to you is_

_Time and time again i say no_

_No no no no no_

Tonks estava animadíssima. Estava tudo dando certo, pelo menos até o presente momento.

Mas de repente, todos ficaram estáticos, praticamente sem respirar. Tonks nem precisou se virar para ver o que tinha acontecido. Snape tinha voltado.

Virando-se lentamente, a garota viu um Snape mais assustador e maligno do que o normal, muito mais irritado do que quando ela derramara uma poção para dopar nele. Ela sorriu docemente para ele e ergueu uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

-Servido, professor?

Snape inspirou o ar profundamente, soltando-o todo de uma vez. Suas narinas estavam dilatas e seus lábios eram uma risca fina, enquanto lançava um olhar mais mortífero que um _Avada Kedavra!_

-Tinha que ter dedo seu no meio, não é Senhorita Tonks? – Ele sibilou, se aproximando ameaçadoramente da garota. Mas Carlinhos se aproximou, ficando ao lado dela, encarando o professor com seriedade.

_Tell me not to play_

_Well all i gotta say_

_When you tell me not to play_

_I say no_

_No no no no no_

Era agora ou nunca. Se o plano de Tonks estivesse saindo conforme o planejado, a surpresa final estaria chegando agora. A surpresa _precisava _chegar agora.

Então, uma voz divertida vindo da porta, deu a tão esperada sensação de alívio em Tonks. Ela já estava com um dos olhos fechados, esperando a possível azaração que receberia do professor – Por que era óbvio, que Snape tinha a intenção de azará-la.

-Ah, Severus, desculpe o atraso.

A figura alta e esguia de Dumbledore entrou na sala, caminhando elegantemente.

Ele sorriu satisfeito ao ver os alunos todos ali, servindo-se de Cervejas amanteigadas e outras coisas. Até aquele momento, todos estavam estáticos, esperando a bronca assombrosa que receberiam por aquilo, mas após verem o diretor ali, parecendo tão alegre, uma sensação de alívio reinou no aposento.

-Atraso? Como assim, atraso? – Snape indagou, parecendo desgostoso.

-Ora, para esta agradável festinha, Severus. – o diretor falou, servindo-se de uma tortinha de creme.

-Então o senhor estava sabendo deste disparate?

Tonks era capaz de ver uma veia saltando na têmpora de Snape.

-Oh, sim, claro que estava. – Dumbledore sorriu bondosamente. – Achei magnífica a idéia da Senhorita Tonks preparar essa festinha de despedida para a classe, você não acha?

O Profº de Poções engoliu e seco e não falou nada. Até parece que ele iria contestar o diretor naquele momento. Provavelmente ele não obteria nenhum sucesso. Dumbledore estava achando aquilo muito interessante.

_So if you ask me_

_Why i like the way i play_

_Theres only one thing_

_I can say to you_

O que estava irritando Snape verdadeiramente, era o sorrisinho triunfante da metamorfoga. A essas alturas ela já havia mudado os cabelos para um roxo berrante, tendo o Weasley como seu cão de guarda. Dumbledore tentava conversar com ele, mas estava tão nervoso que mal ouvia o que este lhe dizia.

Foi com profundo alívio que ouviu o sinal tocar, indicando o fim daquela aula interminável. O diretor se despediu amavelmente dele, dizendo que havia achado formidável a iniciativa de uma festa de despedida.

Assim que Dumbledore saiu, os alunos arrumaram suas coisas rapidamente. Ninguém queria ser o último a sair da sala. Snape tinha um olhar tão homicida, que todos temiam que ele lançasse uma maldição imperdoável sem varinha. Mas ao contrário de todos, Tonks se demorou uns minutinhos mais na sala.

-Tonks, vamos logo... –Carlinhos falou, puxando a manga das vestes da garota.

-Calma, Carlinhos... – ela respondeu, com um sorriso maroto no canto dos lábios.

O ruivo revirou os olhos e parou na porta, impaciente.

A metamorfoga se aproximou de maneira displicente da mesa do professor, pouco ligando para o olhar homicida de Snape.

-O que foi? Tem mais alguma surpresinha pra mim, Senhorita? – Ele sibilou, num tom de voz baixo. Antes ele tivesse gritado, pelo menos teria exteriorizado a sua frustração.

-Não, senhor. – Falou, ajeitando a mochila nas costas. – Só queria desejar boa sorte, sabe. Ah, e só mais uma coisinha: o Senhor deveria arrumar uma namorada. É sério. Desse jeito vai ficar velho mais cedo, viu.

-Atrevida! Eu deveria te dar uma detenção...

-Ops, achou que o senhor esqueceu que agora eu não sou mais sua aluna. – Ela sorriu inocentemente.

Encaminhou-se para a porta da sala e antes de sair, voltou-se e soltou um beijinho no ar, arrancando gargalhadas de Carlinhos, que a esperava ali.

-Até nunca mais, _professor_!

Da sala, Snape só podia ouvir a gargalhada espalhafatosa da garota ecoando no corredor.

Ela queria apenas se divertir.

_I wanna rock, ROCK_

_I want to rock, YEH_

_I wanna rock, ROCK_

N/A: Fala sério, às vezes eu tenho medo das idéias insanas que surgem na minha mente perturbada. Bem, a idéia surgiu terça-feira quando eu estava trabalhando e ficou martelando na minha cabeça o dia inteiro. Ao ouvir a música da Cyndi Lauper tocando na rua (coisas que só acontecem em Sampa) a idéia ficou pronta. Não me perguntem como, simplesmente surgiu...rs...

Ah, era pra ser uma fic engraçadinha, espero que gostem. Definitivamente isso é que eu chamo de "Fic Trash", fala sério, as músicas são beeeem antigas...rs

É isso aí.

COMENTEM PELO AMOR DE MERLIN!

Bjos, Morgana Black


End file.
